Ransom
by StBridget
Summary: Ninja and Bullet are kidnapped and held for ransom. Steve and Danny must rescue them. Ninja the cat/Bullet the dog verse. Ninja's recovery up. Complete.
1. Prologue

**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

Bullet slipped under the bed as soon as he heard the foreign step on the porch. He could tell they—whoever it was—was up to no good. Danny wasn't home, and they sounded furtive, a fact reinforced when he heard jiggling and scraping instead of knocking.

Bullet knew he should protect his territory, but he'd been hurt too many times. Hiding was safer.

Unfortunately, this was not the case. Footsteps stopped in front of the bed. "He's under here," a voice said.

"Well, pull him out," another voice said.

A hand reached under the bed, and Bullet moved farther back until his rear was resting against the wall. The hand followed, but couldn't quite reach the dog. Bullet snarled and snapped, but the hand didn't pull back. He sank his teeth into the hand, but it was covered by thick gloves, so the bite had no effect. Instead, another hand reached in and grabbed his collar. Bullet dug in, but the hand slowly but surely dragged him out.

Once out from under the bed, Bullet crouched, ready to spring, but the second man kicked him, throwing him off balance. Before the dog could regain his feet, he felt a sharp jab in his hip, and he went limp.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ninja was napping on his perch when he heard the footsteps. His ears perked up. It wasn't Steve or Danny, and it didn't sound like a neighbor or salesman. The cat could tell whoever it was was trying to be quiet. The knob jiggled, and the cat hissed and arched his back.

After a moment, the door opened, and two figures slipped in. One of them pointed at Ninja. "There he is."

The figures moved quickly towards him, but the cat was faster. He slipped off his perch into the hidey-hole, scrunching as far back as possible. A hand reached in after him. Ninja clawed at it, but it was covered in thick gloves and paid no attention to the cat's sharp claws. It grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him out, hissing and snarling. The cat twisted and turned, trying to escape, but something jabbed him in his hip, and he went limp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N: Just a little teaser. :) Rest should be up in a bit.**


	2. Ransom

**I forgot to thank a guest for the prompt. Hope I did it justice!  
**

Steve was doing paperwork when his phone rang. "McGarrett."

"We have something of yours," a voice said without preamble.

Steve wracked his brain trying to figure out who had been kidnapped. He could see Danny sitting in his office, and none of his family—what was left of it since Aunt Deb's passing—was on Hawaii. He had few close friends.-Jerry, Kamekona, Nahele. Could it be one of them? Jerry had been kidnapped before.

"Something of Detective Williams' too," the voice continued.

That was worse. Could they have gotten Rachel or Grace? Or Charlie? Or even Melissa?

"Who?" Steve asked hoarsely.

In answer, his phone beeped. Steve opened the text to see a blurry black shape, what appeared to be a paw swiping at the camera. Oh, god, Ninja. Another beep and a picture of Bullet appeared, muzzled, cowering, and with a gun pointed at him.

Steve put the phone on mute. "Danny, get in here!" he shouted.

Danny, responding to Steve's tone, immediately came over, just in time to hear Steve bark "What do you want?" into the phone.

"What?" Danny mouthed.

Steve just showed him the pictures in response. Danny paled. Steve hit speaker as the kidnapper responded. "$10,000. Each. You have one hour. We'll call." The phone went dead.

"Shit," Danny said.

"Just want do they think they're playing at?" Steve said angrily. "Why would they kidnap Ninja and Bullet, anyway?"

"Think about it," Danny said. "They're easier to get to than a person, especially for you who doesn't have anyone really close nearby. And I don't know about you, but I'd do a lot to keep Bullet safe. $10,000 is a no-brainer."

Steve's jaw clenched. "It doesn't work out that way. Not necessarily. Not usually. You know that. And it's a lot easier to kill an animal than a human."

Danny conceded the point. "They'll keep them alive until they get the money. That gives us some time, anyway. What do we do?"

"Get them back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fortunately, Ninja was equipped with a GPS chip and, at Steve's insistence, so was Bullet. It was easy to pinpoint their location. Steve and Danny raced to the location, stopping a block or so away and approaching on foot. They went in like any takedown, tac vests on, guns drawn.

The address was a small house with a large shed out back. "House or shed?" Danny asked.

"Shed," Steve said. "More space, less cover if we go in."

"Think they're expecting us?" Danny asked.

"They'd be fools not to," Steve replied.

They approached the shed and opened it cautiously.

It was a large room, mostly bare, a few shelves along the wall. In the middle were two men, guns drawn, one pointing at a cowering Bullet, the other with the gun shoved in a carrier Steve assumed held Ninja. Shit, had they heard them?

Just then, Steve's phone buzzed, and he noticed the kidnapper with the gun on Ninja had a phone in his hand. Precaution, then, in case they need to make a point to Danny and Steve.

The kidnapper cursed at the phone when Steve didn't answer. "Pick up, dammit. Where are you?"

Danny and Steve burst into the shed. "Right here," Steve said.

"Don't move or we'll shoot," the one aiming at Bullet said.

Danny and Steve froze. They couldn't risk it. Bullet might survive, but Ninja had nowhere to go. He'd be dead instantly.

"Hah," the one covering Bullet said. He kicked the dog, knocking him over. "We can do this, and you can't do anything." He kicked Bullet again.

"Or how about this?" The other one dropped the gun and produced a knife, hauling a snarling Ninja out of the carrier. The cat flailed, but couldn't get purchase. The man sliced Ninja's leg, and Steve could see the blood well up, even from a distance. The cat shrieked in pain.

"I'll kill the fuckers," Danny said.

"Be my guest," Steve replied.

The first shot struck the man with the gun in the chest, dropping him. The second shot, fired just before the gunman fell, hit Bullet, who let out a high-pitched yelp. The third shot hit the man with Ninja. He fell, but not before the knife sliced deeply into Ninja. Danny and Steve raced for their pets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: Tee-hee-hee. I'm enjoying playing with you. Rather like a cat with a mouse. :)


	3. Aftermath

**Here you go, the final chapter. See, I didn't keep you waiting long at all. ;)  
**

Steve paced the waiting room at the vet's office restlessly, waiting for word on Ninja. The staff and Danny had tried to make him go home, but he refused. It was after hours, so the staff finally relented, but Danny kept trying.

"Babe, are you sure you wouldn't rather wait at home?" Danny asked for the hundredth time.

"No way," Steve responded yet again. "I'm not leaving until I know he's okay."

"It could be a while."

"I don't care," Steve said stubbornly. "I'm not leaving. Would you leave if it were Bullet."

"It _is_ Bullet," Danny pointed out.

"Yeah, but you know he's going to be okay. I don't." Bullet had a bullet lodged in the bone of his thigh and some broken ribs, but the vet had determined he'd be okay. He was receiving IV antibiotics as a precaution and waiting to have the bullet removed.

Ninja was a different story. The knife had miraculously missed any arteries, but it was deep, and Ninja had bled profusely. If Steve hadn't wrapped the cat so tightly in his shirt Ninja could barely breathe, the vet said he probably would have bled out. Now the cat was in surgery while the vet tried to repair the damage. The vet wouldn't make a prognosis, but he did say Ninja had "a chance". Steve just hoped it was enough.

"Dr. Ordahl's the best," Danny said. "He saved Bullet the first time. He'll save Ninja." He didn't add "if anybody can." Danny refused to think that way.

Steve finally sat down, slumping on the bench next to Danny. "I don't know what I'd do without him, Danny. Next to you and the team, he's all I have."

"At least we got the bastards," Danny pointed out. "They won't mess with Five-0 again."

"Yeah, but they kidnapped and tortured two helpless animals, all for $20,000," Steve said. "What kind of SOB does that?"

"Dead ones," Danny said.

They sat in silence for a while, Steve's leg bouncing in agitation, Danny trying to read a magazine. It seemed like hours later the vet finally came out.

Steve looked up anxiously. "How is he?"

"He survived the surgery," Dr. Ordahl said, "but he lost a lot of blood. We're still giving him transfusions."

"Is he going to be okay?"

The doctor sighed. "I'll be honest with you. I don't know. I'm hopeful, but I don't want to make any promises. We'll know better in the morning." He didn't say "if he makes it through the night." He didn't have to. "Go home, Commander," the vet said gently. "We'll call you first thing in the morning."

Steve sat back against the bench, arms crossed. "I'll wait," he said. His voice brooked no argument.

Danny put his hand on Steve's arm. "Babe, go home, get some sleep. You won't know anything for hours. You're not doing anyone any good staying here."

"Fine. But you'll call me first thing," Steve said, daring the doctor to argue.

"First thing," Dr. Ordahl promised.

Once in the car, Steve slumped in the seat with equal parts relief and exhaustion. "Let's get you home," Danny said.

He drove to Steve's house and helped the SEAL inside. Steve was practically deadweight, the day having finally caught up with him. Danny managed to get him upstairs and into his room, depositing him on the bed.

"Stay," Steve said.

"Of course." They both stripped down to their boxers and undershirts and slid under the covers. Steve turned on his side, and Danny lay down behind him, spooning him. "Sleep, Steve. We'll know in the morning."

Danny stayed awake until Steve drifted into an exhausted sleep, then followed. They were both startled when the phone rang. "It's the vet," Steve said.

"Well, answer it."

"I'm afraid to. What if it's bad news?"

"If it's bad news, they would have called you sooner," Danny pointed out.

Steve shoved the phone at Danny. "You answer it."

"Hello," Danny said into the phone.

"Commander McGarrett?" Dr. Ordahl's voice said on the other end. Danny's heart sank. If the vet was calling himself, there was a good chance it wasn't good news. Then again, there was a good chance it was.

"No, this is Detective Williams. How's Ninja?"

"I think the Commander would want to hear for himself."

"That depends. Is it good news?"

"It is," the doctor confirmed.

Danny hit speaker. "Good news," he told Steve.

Steve refused to get his hopes up too far. "How is he?"

"He made it through the night," Dr. Ordahl said. "He's vitals are stable, and he seems to be doing well. He should make it."

Steve breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

"How's Bullet?" Danny took the opportunity to ask.

"He's fine. We removed the bullet, and he's resting comfortably. He'll be in a cast while the leg heals, but he'll make a full recovery. He can come home at any time."

"What about Ninja?" Steve asked.

"We'll want to keep him at least another 24 hours just to make sure he remains stable," the vet said, "but he should be able to come home tomorrow or the next day."

"Thank god," Steve said again.

Danny hugged his friend. "Thank you, doctor," he said.

Steve held Danny tightly and began sobbing, finally letting out everything he'd been holding back. "He's okay, Danny. The didn't kill him. He's going to be okay."

"I know," Danny said, rubbing Steve's back soothingly. "That's great news, babe. Now, what say we shower and get dressed and go see him and bring Bullet home."

Steve sniffled and wiped his eyes. "I think that sounds like a great idea."


	4. Recovery: Bullet

**A/N: Sprig and Nieceyluvsfanfic wanted to see their recovery, so here's Bullet's. I hope to get Ninja's up in the next day or so.  
**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The vet was expecting them when Steve and Danny showed up. The receptionist smiled at them. "Bullet's just about ready. He'll be right up. I have his paperwork ready."

While Danny filled out the paperwork and read the care instructions, Steve turned his attention to the receptionist. "How's Ninja?" He sounded almost afraid that Ninja had taken a turn for the worse in the hour it had taken them to get to the vet's.

The receptionist's smile grew even bigger. "He's fine. Resting. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes, please."

Steve was led into the back. Ninja was lying in a cage, sleeping, his breathing slightly labored but even. His front and leg were shaved and Steve could see the lines of stitches on his skin. He was wearing a cone.

Steve's heart was in his throat. He _hated_ seeing Ninja like this, and he couldn't help but be glad that the man who did this was on a slab in the morgue. "Does he have to wear the cone?"

"We don't want him to lick his stitches," the tech said. "It's better for him to wear it."

Steve nodded. "Can I hold him."

"Sure." The tech opened the cage and reached for Ninja. "Just be gentle."

Steve gingerly took the cat and held him to his chest. "I love you, buddy. Get better soon." Tears filled his eyes, and he blinked them back, not wanting the tech to see. He kissed Ninja's head before handing him back to the tech. "Take care of him."

"We will," the tech assured him.

Steve reluctantly went back out front. They were just leading Bullet up. The dog's hind leg was in a cast, and he was whimpering with every step. Steve was pretty sure the dog was playing for sympathy, but Danny bought it hook, line, and sinker.

Danny crouched down in front of Bullet. "Hey, boy, how you doing? Are you ready to go home?"

Ninja wagged his tail weakly and licked Danny's face, whimpering again for good measure. Danny carefully lifted him up.

"He can walk on his own, Danny," Steve said.

"No, he can't," Danny said. "You saw him, Steve. He can barely move. He's limping, and he clearly hurts. I'll carry him."

Steve shrugged, knowing he'd probably do the same for Ninja—probably would be doing the same when Ninja was ready to come home. "Suit yourself."

Danny got settled in the passenger seat of the Camaro, Bullet on his lap, his large body extending across to the driver's side. Steve stopped and stared. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting in my car," Danny said in a "duh" tone. "Are you getting in or what?"

Steve didn't move. "Why is the dog on your lap?"

"He has to ride somewhere. Where else am I going to put him?"

"How about in the back seat," Steve suggested snarkily.

"Are you kidding? He's injured! He won't be comfortable back there."

"I'm not riding with him up front."

Danny glared at him. "Just get in, Steve."

Steve complied, shoving Bullet out of the way. The dog just stretched out again, plumed tail waving in Steve's face. "This is ridiculous, Danny. I can't drive with his tail in my face."

"He's not moving, so deal with it," Danny replied.

"Okay, fine." Steve managed to wedge Bullet's tail under the steering wheel where it was mostly out of the way and drove to Danny's house. Once there, Danny carried the dog in and laid him on his bed in the living room.

"Are you sure he'll be okay there?" Steve asked sarcastically. "Are you sure you don't want to put him on your lap on the couch?"

"Good idea." Danny got himself and the dog settled. "Bring me a beer, will you?"

"Get it yourself," Steve snarled.

"I can't. I have a dog on my lap."

"Oh, for heaven's sake." Steve stomped into the kitchen and got two beers. He went back to the living room and shoved Danny's at him, causing it to slosh. "Here."

"Thank you." Danny patted the sofa next to him. "Sit down and watch the game."

Steve wedged himself into the far corner of the cough, Bullet's bulk pressing into him. "You're spoiling him, you know."

"I know," Danny said, "but he's been through a traumatic experience. I just wanted to let him know he's loved."

"How are long are going to keep this up?" Steve wanted to know.

"How long are you going to spoil Ninja when he comes home?" Danny shot back.

Steve conceded the point, not willing to admit he was planning to take sick time until Ninja was back on his feet.

They watched the game companionably, cheering the best plays and shouting at the ump's bad calls. When Danny said he was hungry, Steve called to pizza, because obviously Danny couldn't disturb the dog, who had fallen asleep on his lap.

When the pizza came, Steve put a couple of pieces on plates and handed one to Danny. Bullet woke up and sniffed inquiringly. Danny held the pizza out to him. "Want a bite?"

The dog woofed softly and gobbled the pizza. "Get me another piece, will you, babe?" Danny asked Steve.

Steve grudgingly complied. "Only if you eat it yourself. I'm not playing waiter to a dog."

"But, Steve, he's injured! He can't take care of himself."

"Yes, he can," Steve grumbled, but he dropped it. He really could see where Danny was coming from, and this was the second time Bullet had been badly injured. He could understand the protective attitude. And Danny was right—Steve would probably be just as bad when Ninja came home.

When the game was over and the pizza was gone, Steve stood up. "Need help getting the big lug to bed?" He asked sarcastically.

"Nah, I can get it. See you in the morning."

"Yeah, see you."

With that, Steve left, and Danny carefully lifted the dog. He carried Bullet into the bedroom and laid him on the bed, then went to get the dog's medicine. He slathered the pills in lots of peanut butter—Bullet's favorite—and the dog gobbled them up from Danny's hand. Danny got into bed and settled in. Bullet scooched up to rest his head on Danny's chest. "Comfy, boy?"

Bullet woofed in agreement, wagging his tail and licking Danny's face. Danny scratched his head and kissed the dog's nose. "I'm glad you're home."


	5. Recovery: Ninja

**Ninja's recovery. It's practically longer than the whole rest of the story! LOL  
**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Steve surveyed the nest he had set up. When he was released from the vet, Ninja wouldn't be able to jump or climb for two weeks, so Steve had arranged the bed Danny kept at his house for Bullet in front of the sofa. Then, he'd arranged his pillow and sleeping bag next to the bed so Ninja could still sleep with him, even though he couldn't climb the stairs. Wait, cats liked to hide when they were hurt, didn't they? Well, there was the hidey-hole in Ninja's perch, but would the cone fit through it? Steve measured it. Nope, it wouldn't fit. Maybe he could get one of those cat beds Ninja could crawl inside. That's it! That was the perfect solution.

Steve went to PetSmart and found the beds. There was a dizzying array of styles, sizes, and colors. Should he get one with a solid dome, or a squishy one? Should he get a small one so it was cozy (but he'd have to make sure the cone fit), or a big one so Ninja would have room to spread out? And what color? What was Ninja's color? Did Ninja even have a color? In desperation, Steve called Danny.

"I don't know what bed to get Ninja," Steve blurted out when Danny answered the phone.

"Whoa, wait, slow down. I thought Ninja had a bed," Danny said.

"He does, but I want to get him one of those covered ones so he can hide in it when he gets home."

"What about the hidey-hole in his perch?" Danny asked.

"The cone won't fit. Danny, you have to help me. Can't you come down here and help me pick one out?" Steve begged.

"What makes you think I can help? May I remind you that I have not, do not, and never intend to have a cat?"

"You're good at that sort of thing," Steve said. "You picked out the stuff for Ninja initially."

Danny sighed a long-suffering sigh. "Fine. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Steve spent the 10 minutes trying to narrow his choices. He finally settled on one with a squishy covering, but was still baffled by size and color. He set three sizes in three different colors out for Danny to choose from.

Danny immediately vetoed the largest size. "For heaven's sake, Steve, Bullet could fit in that! Ninja doesn't need that much room!"

"But then do I get the medium one or the small one? I want him to have space, but I want it to be cozy, too."

"How should I know?" Danny asked. "Why are you making this so hard? Just choose one already!"

"But I don't know which one to choose!"

Danny pointed at the medium one. "Get that one. Then you'll have the best of both worlds. Cozy space."

"Is that even a real concept?" Steve asked.

"Babe, I don't know and I really don't care. Just get the bed."

Steve started to pick up the bed. "It's red. Should I get red?"

Danny sighed. "Does it really matter?"

"I want it to go with his personality."

"Just get black. It goes with everything."

"But is Ninja a black kind of cat?"

Danny just stared at him incredulously, then shoved a black bed at him. "Can we please go now?"

Once Steve got home, he arranged the bed by his nest on the floor, repositioning it several times, finally settling on placing it above his pillow, where Ninja liked to sleep. Everything was ready. All he had to do was wait for Ninja to come home.

Ninja came home the next day. Danny went with Steve to pick him up, complaining all the way about being dragged along. "I need someone to drive," Steve said, "so I can hold Ninja."

Danny, despite being given the chance to drive his own car, felt the need to argue. "Isn't that what his carrier's for?"

"Danny, I drove you and Bullet home with his tail in my face. Just indulge me, okay?"

Danny had nothing to say to that.

At the vet, the tech brought Ninja out in his carrier and handed a cone to Steve. "He'll need to wear this at all times."

Steve stared at the _thing_ in his hands. "Why isn't he wearing it now?"

"It didn't fit in the carrier," the tech explained. "You'll have to put it on when you get home."

Whatever. Steve shrugged and signed the paperwork, then carried Ninja out to the car and placed his carrier in the back seat. Danny hoped maybe Steve had changed his mind, but the SEAL opened the carrier and coaxed the cat out. Steve held Ninja to his chest. "How are you, boy? I missed you. I was worried about you."

"If you've had quite enough simpering at that stupid cat, let's go already," Danny said impatiently.

Danny drove to Steve's house, Steve urging him to drive carefully so as not to upset Ninja, which Danny thought was rich considering how Steve usually drove.

Once they reached Steve's house, Steve carried Ninja inside, leaving Danny to bring in the carrier. "I'm not your lackey, you know," Danny said. Steve ignored him.

Steve debated where to set Ninja down. Finally, he settled the cat on Bullet's bed, still positioned in front of the couch.

"Hey, is that Bullet's bed?" Danny demanded. "You can't use that for your stupid cat!"

"Why not? Bullet's not using it," Steve said reasonably.

"Yes, but he will use it."

"Danny," Steve said, "Bullet and Ninja sleep together on it all the time. I hardly think Bullet will mind."

Danny had nothing to say to that, so he waved the cone he'd brought in with the carrier. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I don't want to put that on him," Steve said. "It's uncomfortable."

"Tough," Danny said. "Look," he continued in a more reasonable tone of voice, "you don't want him to pull any stitches, do you?"

"No," Steve said.

"Then put the cone on."

Steve took the cone and stared at it dubiously. "How am I supposed to get it on?"

Danny snatched it back. "You hold him, and I'll put on the collar."

"But he might scratch me. Why can't you hold him?"

"Because he's your cat, and I already have scars from his claws," Danny said. "Now just pick up the damn cat."

Steve reached for Ninja, but the cat, sensing something was up, eluded his grasp and raced for his hidey-hole. "Now what?" Steve asked.

"Now you pull him out," Danny replied.

"But he might pull his stitches out."

Danny was forced to concede his point. "So lure him out with a treat."

Steve went into the kitchen and found the tuna steak he'd gotten for Ninja's welcome home feast. He cut off a large slice and carried it back into the living room, placing it a few feet away from the hole in the perch.

Ninja stuck his head out and sniffed at the tuna. Slowly, he crept out and took the fish in his jaws. Quick as lightning, Danny grabbed him. "Now put the cone on him," he told Steve.

Steve did as he was told, and Danny let Ninja drop to the ground. The cat raced for his hidey hole, but stopped in bewilderment when his cone wouldn't fit. He backed up, then made for the bed Steve had bought, scrunching himself into a corner.

"Now, he's upset," Steve said.

"Like I care," Danny said. "Look, I'm going home and leaving you to your patient. See you tomorrow."

"Well, actually," Steve said, 'I wasn't planning to come in tomorrow."

Danny looked at him. "Don't tell me you're staying home to take care of the cat."

"He needs me, Danny!"

"Okay, fine. I'll see you when I see you then."

Danny left, and Steve settled down on the sleeping bag, turning on the game. He dozed off, and when he woke up, he peered into the bed to check on Ninja. The cat wasn't there. Steve was frantic. He searched the entire downstairs but couldn't find Ninja. Steve went upstairs, finally finding the cat sprawled out in the middle of the bed. "Ninja! You're not supposed to be up here! You'll tear your stitches!"

The cat meowed in protest as Steve carried him back downstairs. After thinking for a moment, Steve used the exercise pen Danny kept at Steve's house for Bullet to block the stairs. He went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. He heard a strange scrabbling noise and returned to the living room to find Ninja draped on the top of the exercise pen, struggling to get over.

"Ninja! You'll hurt yourself!" Not only was that solution not going to work, it was worse than before. Clearly, Steve would have to rethink his strategy. Obviously, he wasn't going to be able to keep Ninja from going upstairs, so maybe if he kept him from going down. . .

Steve carried Ninja up to his bedroom and deposited him on the bed. He knew there was no way to keep the cat off the bed; he'd just have to watch the stitches carefully and make sure Ninja didn't tear any. Then he went downstairs and brought up Bullet's bed, Ninja's new bed, the litterbox, and Ninja's dishes. He arranged it carefully in his room under Ninja's watchful eye. "There," Steve said when he was done. "All set. Happy now."

Ninja gave a satisfied "mrrp" and closed his eyes. Steve sat down next to him and scratched his head. "Welcome home, buddy."


End file.
